Falling For The Moon
by Zerokira Kurayami
Summary: Luna Luz Locklear was born into half a world the world her mother showed her she didn't know much about her father or remembered much. Yet things were strange when her mother decided it was time to move back home their real home in La Push, Washington. Luna was excited but she didn't know that things were about to get much more complicated than she wanted them to be.


_**In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take -Lewis Carroll**_

_**All characters owned by Stephanie Meyer belong to her, Only the unknown characters named belong to me! **_

_**images belong to the rightful owners (might make a pinterest board for images i use so they have a link) **_

August 17, 1989 was a quiet night, a beautiful night. The moon was shining above illuminating all it could touch. A young couple were in a car rushing from their home deep in La Push to Forks community hospital. The woman held her belly in her hands knowing in hours she would be holding a tiny angel in them. The man was driving not at an alarming speed, yet he was trying to make sure his wife made it safely to the hospital. The man was tall, dark and handsome as his wife would say. His eyes were a pool of honey brown and his hair which she both love and hated was well past his shoulders braided and black, as he wanted to maintain his hair away from his face. The woman admired him, watched him with adoration and overflowing with so much love. He could feel it on the drive to the hospital and she knew it that the man she had married a year ago was the man she loved and wanted to spend her eternity with.

The car came to a sudden halt as the woman pressed her hands against her belly feeling a wave of pain hit her. "Jose we need to hurry inside" she moaned at the pain as she was already sweating through her night gown. The man who went by the name of Joseph Jeremiah Locklear nodded as he really didn't know what having a child was like. He'd seen his fellow friends have kids but this would be his first. Sue Clearwater had already scolded him enough about poor Sonia and how he was always off working. Joseph nodded as he kissed her cheek "I'll be right back stay here, i'll bring the nurse" he said rushing and indeed followed behind him was a small team ready to aid them.

-Hours later-

"Here we go..." the doctor sighed wiping away the small child "Its a girl" it had been a couple of minutes since they had calmed both the crying mother and child as everyone stared at them smiling. Sonia held the small pink bundle in her hands her husband beside her watching the bundle as it gripped lightly to one of his fingers. Sonia chuckled softer "She has your nose" she whispered a bit tired his rumble of a chuckle calmed her "She has your beauty" he responded as they both looked at the child in adoration. A nurse walked closer to them "I'm going to need a name to put down on her certificate" she whispered trying not to break such loving moment. Joseph turned and looked at the nurse as Sonia smiled and looked out the small window of their room "Luna Luz Locklear" she breathed softly kissing her child's forehead

Joseph chuckled knowing his wife was of Mexican descent he had learned over the years small words and picked up of course on parts she would repeat like 'Te amo' was I love you and he cherished those small moments when he heard her talk in her native language it kept him in a trance. Sonia was softly speaking to her child holding her tight making promises to her to love and care for her to watch over her and both new parents knew she would be a happy child they would give her what they couldn't have when they were kids and that was all they had to promise her. Yet good things never last forever

-5 Years later-

Rain was pouring over two figures as people were gathered around them. A priest was at the front talking, telling them things that the small child could never understand. Sonia held on to Luna's hand as she saw the casket of her beloved being lowered in the ground. It was really unexpected, no one in La Push would of seen it coming. Joseph was always the healthy one, the one who would help the old lady cross the street, the one who would flaunt to Billy Black how cute her little Luna was but in this cold and ugly August weather Joseph Jeremiah Locklear had given his last breath , his last smile, his last... everything. Sonia could recall the last conversation, the last kiss, the last hug it was all at the beginning of the week. She had regrets a long list of them that involved her husband, one of was not having another child. Sonia and Joseph were in discussions about another child be it hard as it was to have Luna. She had not gone into menopause yet and it brought risks to her body but they were determined even talked about going to visit a doctor in Seattle to figure out the best course of action. Sonia knew that was out the window.

Luna was frowning she had just seen her daddy being put in the ground she wanted to say something tell her mommy to tell the men to stop her own daddy was going to wake up in any moment and be trapped under the ground but she remembered the earlier conversation. Sonia had told her child that her daddy was gone and was up with Gram and Gran watching over her with all the wonderful angels and saints. Luna couldn't really understand but could only nod as she knew she had to respect that no one was talking. Sue and Harry walked closer now that the ceremony was over as both child and mother were just watching the open hole being filled with flowers and words filled with sorrow from the community. Sonia didn't react, it wasn't like she didn't want to but for her timed had stopped and there really wasn't anything that could wake her form the re-occurring nightmare except there was little Luna tugged on her Mothers hand when Sue walked to them knowing Sonia needed someone there for her.

They moved from the outdoors to the closest house which happened to be Billy Black's home. Sue and Sarah occupied themselves making food for them all to eat. Jacob and Luna were playing with coloring books on the floor in front of the fire place. Rachel and Rebecca were fast asleep in their rooms after spending the day at home with Sarah. Harry, Billy, and Charlie who was surprisingly able to take off the day were talking about how they would help with Sonia in her state. Sonia oblivious to the world was curled up in the couch only watching past the children to the fire. Sue walked past the men quieting the room only the small sounds of children playing were heard she sat beside the figure of Sonia who finally moved to sit up to take the tea from Sue's hands they didn't have to talk to one another as Sue slipped in beside her Sonia resting against her as she shook softly.

That was the first time in years Sue had seen her best friend so broken

-One month after Joseph's passing-

Sonia was smiling lovingly at the self built home. Joseph had built them a home when Luna was only two years old it was big, huge even but for now it didn't matter. Sonia knew she didn't have the heart to sell it or to burn it, she stood outside of it Luna hugging and holding on to Billy Black's leg who was accompanied by his wife and children, not far behind were Sue and Harry, Sue carrying a small bundle of joy known as Seth Clearwater and at her leg another child who beamed at Luna running to them, the child known as Leah Clearwater. Sarah hugged Sonia tightly before Sue came in telling her "Make sure you write and call all of us when you get to New Mexico if you don't i'm for sure going to go looking for you" said a very serious looking Sarah Black as she held on to Sonia. Sonia laughed as she nodded "First thing I will do when me and little missy here get settled in" she said watching all the kids playing with her little Luz as she looked at them all "Thank you.. for watching over this home for me, for welcoming me into your families.. and j-ju-" she got choked half way as both women hugged Sonia's shaking form "Idiot.. were best friends you worry so much about everything... we love you Joseph will always love you we'll keep things safe just make sure you come back to us one day" spoke Sue softly holding her hand.

Sonia nodded watching them as she walked to the kids "Amorsote.. ya vamonos" she spoke in her fluent language telling Luna it was time to go. Luna turned to her friends tearing up as she hugged them all and playfully hit Jacob as she giggled and ran after her mother holding her hand and waving to all of em.

Sonia and Luna took off as Sonia could only read the signs looking forward one chapter ended but she knew another chapter had to begin for them all to be happy.

-End Prologue-

_**New story! Honestly I didn't know I would be writing Twilight (Jacob love interest) stories ! But I was cleaning looking through some old files and there in a black book was at least 5-10 story ideas but none that had been initiated.**_

_**I wanted to explain a bit about Luna and from the many fics I've read. I really don't mind but I wanted to write something more personal and knowledgeable for the OC in this story. I went with what I know best which is my own Mexican heritage except I'm Mexican/American, I made Luna Mexican/Quileute to kind of bring the struggles of being from split heritages. **_

_**Please ask anything! **_

_**I will reply when I can~!**_

_**-Love Zero **_


End file.
